Unemployment Got You Down
by beautifulmadness411
Summary: John Paul certainly didn't have this in mind when he thought about Doug and a distraction in the same wave length but this turned out to be one of the best afternoons he'd had in a long time. McCarter pairing, fluff and sweetness and adorable little Matthew. This is such a fluffy story, I've never written anything K rated before, it almost seems wrong!


_a/n: I'm glad that people seem to be enjoying my McCarter stories so here's another one…so fluffy I'm writing another one right now too that's going to be smutty, trying to keep it balanced! _

_Also if anyone has a Doug/John Paul story idea that they'd like brought to life, by all means, leave it in a comment or PM me and I'd be more than happy to write it! I need story ideas desperately, SOS! I make no promises though about when you'll see it, I'm not the greatest when it comes to deadlines and such but I'll try my absolute best! :) And I'm most comfortable with one-shots, chaptered stuff always gets a little wonky with me, I wouldn't want to put anyone through that!_

_Okay that's it…let me know what you think! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Unemployment Got You Down.**

John Paul walked behind Matthew's stroller, pushing it along as he meandered through town with his mum, Nana and Carmel. He didn't have anything to do, anywhere to go, anyone to see, at least not after the phone call he'd gotten this morning.

Patrick.

That right there spelt trouble but he had answered the call anyways on the off chance that he'd get his job back, he didn't and now he was depressed.

He'd even left Doug's in a flurry, all excited and hyped up, giving Doug several frantic kisses before he bolted out the door with a quick _'wish me luck babe, employment here I come!'_

Employment didn't happen though, not to him anyways. When he got to the college all his stuff was in boxes and Patrick was standing there with a smug smile that just screamed, _don't let the door hit you on the way out, _as a new teacher moved around getting his stuff settled where John Paul's things were previously.

The upset came quick and heavy like a weight and nothing was making it better, he knew something, or someone rather who could make it better but he didn't want to do that. John Paul was always popping in and out of the Deli asking Doug to cheer him up, which of course the other always did with a smile but he really shouldn't be running away from his job to meet John Paul's every need, even if John Paul really likes it when he does. That's bad for business and John Paul really doesn't want them both unemployed so he stayed away, even though it was difficult.

His mum offered to go to the Deli for lunch, the intention of him being able to see Doug clear in the sly grins the three women tossed him, but a part of John Paul didn't want Doug to see him like this, not again. So they ate at the Dog instead, the warmer weather giving them the freedom to eat outside. He didn't have much of an appetite so he just fed Matthew and let his mum, Nana and Carmel talk at him while he tried to block them out.

A lull in the conversation made him sigh and smile slightly, the hand on his shoulder made him tense, why couldn't they just let him wallow!? But when he turned around he was faced with bright but gentle blue eyes, eyes that made his heart sing, and a warm smile that did funny things to his stomach. _Doug._

"I heard," Doug sighed as he wrapped an arm around John Paul's shoulders, rubbing a hand slowly up and down his arm. John Paul melted into his touch, wondering why he didn't want Doug to see him like this, he already felt better.

"How did you hear," John Paul asked from where he was burying his head in Doug's chest, soaking up the warmth radiating through his blue deli shirt. He didn't really care about the answer, he was just glad Doug heard, however he heard.

"Does it matter," he replied with a smile John Paul could hear but not see. _No it didn't matter, it really didn't. _John Paul picked his head up to look at the other, who's smiled grew warmer, if possible. He was about to pull him down for a _make me feel better_ kiss when he spotted the bag in Doug's hand. It looked like the bags they gave out at the deli when people had take-away orders.

"What's in the bag," he asked with a quirked eyebrow. Doug opted out of answering in favor of dropping a light kiss on the top of John Paul's head, moving around him to pick Matthew up out of his carriage, where he was getting a little antsy from the lack of blueberries and banana bits coming his way. John Paul couldn't help but smile brightly when Matthew visibly lit up when he saw Doug. He might still be young, but he knew what he liked and disliked, who was good and who was bad. Doug? Well Matthew seemed to like Doug instantly, and if Doug was in the room Matthew would squirm and sometimes even cry until whoever was holding him presently passed him over to the dark haired man where he would quickly calm and stare up at him with wide adoring eyes. John Paul liked that his son liked his boyfriend that was important to him. He found it endearing that he wasn't the only one with a keen interest in the blue-eyed deli owner and he couldn't help but laugh at the thought that he'd have to battle with his son for his boyfriend's attention.

Doug placed the bag in the stroller where Matthew had just been laying, supporting the 9 month old against his hip and he dug a few pieces of what looked like bread out of the bag. He smiled at John Paul again before walking towards the edge of the walkway to the water's edge, cooing things to a simply glowing Matthew that John Paul couldn't hear. Doug tore off a piece of the bread, getting Matthew's attention before tossing it into the water. Nothing happened right away but a few pieces later and a little band of ducks were paddling as quickly as they could for the bread bobbing in the water.

A bit of a frenzy broke out among the animals in the water as Doug gave a piece to Matthew to throw, who's chubby hand grabbed for it, tossing it away from himself towards the water where two ducks splashed to get at it. Matthew squealed happily making John Paul, his mum, Nana and Carmel chuckle, looking on lovingly as his little fist reached out for another piece. His laughter bubbled up again and again as the ducks dove after pieces he sent their way, fascinated by the creatures with feathers. John Paul could see Doug smiling down at Matthew, he smiled to himself when he saw Doug point to something in the water that made Matthew turn, giggle loudly and clap his hands repeatedly.

Matthew was busy trying to figure out how to make small pieces of bread like Doug had, eyes focusing, tongue out slightly as he pulled ferociously at the bread. Doug laughed at the little boy when he successfully tore a piece and sent it flying towards a nearby duck, which was quacking delightedly at the unexpected snack. Doug leaned down to kiss Matthew's sandy brown hair making John Paul's heart catch in his throat and the women behind him sigh.

John Paul got up, grabbed a few more pieces out of the bag and started to walk over his two boys at the rope barrier. His mother called him back before he got too far, "He's an absolute sweetheart, John Paul dear. It's quite the challenge finding a decent guy who's also good with kids, and actually likes them. He's an angel, hold onto him, love."

John Paul smiled at his mum, as the other two agreed with nods of their heads. He kissed his mum quickly on the cheek before continuing over to the two feeding the ducks. He handed another piece to Matthew who grabbed for it excitedly gurgling and mumbling, squealing and laughing, making happy noises. When a sound passed Matthew's lips that sounded a lot like a quack Doug and John Paul laughed while Matthew giggled, trying to make the sound again.

"Thank you," John Paul whispered as Matthew once again got lost in the ducks and now the few fish that were poking their heads above the water to try and catch a piece left behind by the greedy waterfowl. Doug looked up at him with an easy smile and John Paul swore he melted a little bit. Doug shifted Matthew, hoisting up again so he was settled more firmly against his hip, reached his free arm up to cup John Paul's cheek, pulling him down to his level to kiss him. Warm and tender, loving and chaste, everything John Paul had been craving since he left that dreaded school mere hours before.

"No thanks needed," Doug said when they broke apart. And that was that.

One of the greatest things about Doug was his perceptive nature, the way he could tell something was a topic he shouldn't address until John Paul brought it up on his own. He didn't push, he always knew exactly what John Paul needed, and when he needed, he was just amazing like that.

John Paul certainly didn't have this in mind when he thought about Doug and a distraction in the same wave length but this turned out to be one of the best afternoons he'd had in long time. Spending a few hours with his two favorite guys, doing something as mundane and simple as feeding ducks with bread the Deli hadn't used, hearing his son laugh and seeing his boyfriend smile, listening as Matthew babbled about the bobbing birds and stealing kisses from Doug when something else caught Matthew's eye.._.perfect._Sure he'd have to start looking for another job soon but John Paul figured he could do this, at least for a little bit. Who knew unemployment could actually lead to good things, smiles and laughter, lots and lots of laughter.


End file.
